Team Guitar Wins
Plot Ultra Demitar powers up and proceeds to pummel Baby 17 Mira with ease and completely overpowers him. Ultra Demitar punches his foe in the gut as Mira communicates with him telepathically to destroy him. The result of Ultra Demitar's power causes the network to become red while the viruses begin to disappear. Baby 17 Mira uses every energy attack he can think of against Ultra Demitar, but the fused warrior deflects every energy attack with ease before punching Super Dark Energy Ball back at his foe - resulting in a massive explosion. They fire a ki blast at each other, but both Ki blasts cancel each other at as Ultra Demitar punches Baby 17 Mira in the gut before following with a kick and ends his combo with a double axe handle. The Tuffle Mutant realises that he'll die to the next attack and watches as Ultra Demitar flies up to the sky. Feeling that his fusion will come to end soon - he decides to fire a ki blast as Baby 17 Mira senses that it'll destroy him as Mira telepathically thanks him, however, Baby 17 separates from him as Mira and the Time Rift version of Bulma are destroyed the by attack. Baby 17 defuses himself as Super 17 returns to his era while Baby reveals his own Digital Space-Time Ring and uses it to escape the network before Ultra Demitar can finish him off. Ultra Demitar defuses and Team Guitar returns to the Spaceship where Guitar defuses from Demigra and disbands his team before he rushes off to train with Whis. Whis agrees to train him further and takes through some intense training as the Neurotemporal Displacement begins to wear off and causes him to miss his time to dodge a ki blast from Gohan. Guitar apologises to Gohan as Bulma tells Whis that Guitar succeeding in fixing the Freeform Machine and defeated the culprits. Whis tells that it's not over yet and promises to restore her memory when the next event in the Timespace Rift occurs as he sends her back to Age 774 after erasing her memory of the Timespace Rift and the events that unfolded along with everyone from Goku's era after Tekka wins the tournament. Pinich is confused when Vegeta disappears but continues his own training. Guitar continues to dodge each of Gohan's attack as part of Whis's training. After Whis is satisfied with his reaction timing - he gets Guitar to train in order to increase his resilience and flexibility while meditating above a volcano in winter clothing while getting him to double task by dodging Pinich's energy attacks while not leaving his spot. Guitar fails several times but manages to use high-speed movements to dodge Pinich's energy blasts while not moving too far away from the Volcano. Pinich offers to battle against him after his training. The training continues as the Displacement begins to weaken and almost causes Guitar to miss his timing. Appearance Characters *Ultra Demitar *Demitar *Guitar *Demigra *EX Gotenks *Gorillin *Pandel *Chamhit *Whis *Buu Group Bulma *Zeno Group Gohan *Pinich Locations *Freeform Fusion Machine Networks *Timespace Rift Transformations *Red-Eyed Namekian Form *Super Saiyan 2 *Demon God Battles *Ultra Demitar vs. Baby 17 Mira (Bulma absorbed) Category:Fanga